


King Nothing

by DacreMontgomeryLover



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, Jealousy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DacreMontgomeryLover/pseuds/DacreMontgomeryLover
Summary: Anon RequestAfter Steve and Nancy break up, Nancy finds herself a new king in town. And Steve is jealous!





	King Nothing

Steve never got over Nancy when she broke up with him, he spent night after night agonizing over the break up, wishing he could take back what he said to her. But it was too late, he hurt her and she was over it and over him. For days, Steve moped around school while Nancy ignored him acting like he didn’t exist on the planet. He would sneak glances at her during class, passing period, at lunch, before and after school just to see if there were any signs of sadness in her eyes, but there wasn’t. She had moved on and was living her life to the fullest, laughing with her girlfriends while Steve sat back and watched her with remorse written all over his face. 

Steve desperately wanted Nancy back in his life, trying to think of things to say and do to her to win her back, thinking he could recite a poem while he gave her a dozen roses or play their first love song on the loud speaker at Hawkins High. He waited till the weekend to show up at Nancy’s house hoping to serenade her with one of his favorite poems and bestow upon her a dozen of beautiful red roses. 

After leaving the flower shop, he drove over to Nancy’s house, while he repeated the poem over and over again so he wouldn’t forget the words. Upon arriving at her house, he sat in his car, nervous. He tapped the steering wheel with his hands, going over everything he planned on saying. Once he was ready, he grabbed the roses from the front seat and got out of his car and walked up the walk way up to her front door and knocked. To his surprise, Nancy answered the door, her face falling when she noticed Steve was standing there.

“What do you want Steve?” She said in a huffy tone and a frown upon her face.

“Hi, Nancy. I uh-I’m sorry I’m such a jerk. I’m sorry I’m an asshole and a fucking dick, I didn’t mean to say what I said, I was out of line. I fucked up, royally. Do you have it in your hear to forgive me, please?” Steve stood there, looking at her with a plead in his eyes. All Nancy did was stand there and stare at him, her lips pursed, arms crossed over her chest.

“Uh, okay um, well I–I uh, wrote you a poem I want to tell you. And here, I bought you these roses.” Steve said, handing the roses out to her. Nancy rolled her eyes, letting out a huge annoyed sigh, pushing them away from her.

“I don’t want your poem or your roses Steve. You’re an asshole and I’m done with you. Now leave me alone!” Nancy slammed the door in Steve’s face, leaving him to stand there, heartbroken. Steve laid the roses on the door step and left to go home. 

That night, Steve heard about a big party happening at Rachel’s house. He figured he would make an appearance so he could drink his sorrows away. When he arrived, the party was in full force, music blasting, keg stands happening in the front yard, drunk dancing in the living room and shots being downed in the kitchen and make out sessions in every corner of the house. First place he went to was the kitchen to get a couple of shots down before going on a mission to find Tommy. When he turned around to walk over the threshold to the living room, Nancy caught his eye out on the dance floor with a red solo cup in hand. His heart melted at the sight of her, he always loved to watch her dance. But his heart dropped when he noticed Billy inching closer to her, placing his hands on Nancy’s hips, grinding up against her from behind. Nancy accepting Billy’s moves, she lifts her arm above her head to wrap around Billy’s neck while he bent his head down to place kisses on the side of her neck.

Steve grew instantly jealous. He was jealous at the fact that Billy was forcing himself on his now ex girlfriend that he was trying to win back and that Nancy was letting it happen. He felt a lump grow tight in his throat, not sure if he was going to cry or get mad. He decided then he didn’t want to be there anymore and started to walk out of the kitchen to the front door when Billy caught sight of him, a sinister grin spreading wide across his face. Billy grabbed Nancy’s hand and brought her with him to go talk to Steve.

“Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in. It’s the famous King Steve! The Steve I’ve been hearing so much about. What’s wrong Steve, the party isn’t happening for you or what?” Billy stared him down, licking his lips like he was looking for a fight. Steve stood there and didn’t say anything. He just looked at Billy with mad frown on his face.

“Aw what’s wrong Steve, cat got your tongue too? That’s too bad man. Also too bad for you though, looks like I got your girl and your crown! You’re a king nothing, Steve. I rule this town and Hawkins High now, so if you don’t mind, stand down so I can take your place, as Billy, the keg king!” Billy roared out a sinister laugh that matched his smile. 

Steve was pissed now. Pissed at Billy for belittling him in front of Nancy and all who surrounded them and heartbroken with Nancy because she stood there with a smirk on her face and her arm around Billy’s waist. She was making Steve jealous on purpose and it was working.

“Fuck the both of you!” Steve huffed, rolling his eyes.He walked away and out of the house. He was raging with jealousy and hatred. 

He had lost his girl to the keg king himself and there was nothing he could do about it.


End file.
